


1825 days and counting

by My_name_is_Michael



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_name_is_Michael/pseuds/My_name_is_Michael
Summary: Zim and dib both start becoming friends over the last 4 year. While dib and zim were watching the tv, Membrane gave zim a task to go to a safe place and keep Dib and Gaz safe. But from what or from who? These questions zim would never get an answer to when they both heard a crash from the kitchen
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writeing so i would really like some opinions and i also have a instagram with some very bad drawings of the scenes in the story

( hey so the bunker they are going to be the same as the bunker from the rain series on Netflix, Also Zim is going to be a bit tall because different gravity and junk XDD)

Dib and Zim were in the living room of dibs home. Never in a thousand years would these two think they would ever sit down together to watch television. It all happened when the tallest stopped answering Zims calls, no matter how many times he called he never got an answer till one day. The Tallest face's appeared on the screen and told him the truth about everything.

Afterward, he stopped planning the invasion, trying to prove himself and from stopping Dib stopping his plans.   
Dib, in the first few weeks, was contented to hear that Zim was gone, stopped showing up to school, and stopped going out. In the second week, he finally started feeling suspicious and went over. The second he walked into Zim's layer he didn't hear anything it was silent and awkward all Zim was doing was silently sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. For Dib it looked like the now tall Irken was sleeping, until he heard the small sniffles coming from him. Zim soon noticed Dib and at first, it started as yelling and angry noises but then they started to calm down and finally sat down to talk. Zim told him everything, Dib just sat there and listened, commenting when it looked like Zim wanted a response or an answer. Over time Dib kept coming over to Zim's base and visa-versa. They would just talk, watch movies, and sometimes Zim would be the one wanting to watch Mysterious Mystories.   
But today it was different when the TV just showed a red screen along with the blaring noises outside. At that moment Professor Membrane walked in and took Zim in the other room as he looked back at Dib  
" Son stay here I'm going to talk with your friend"  
Dib just sat there confused and frightened until near the window of the kitchen he heard a crash, both Zim and Membrane came out of the other room as membrane griped Zim's shoulders.  
"Zim take Dib and Run. Gaz is already neer the woods follow her there until you see it. The code is 26-1-4-18. And don't come out, there is food to last you guys a few years" Zim just nodded grabbing dibs arm and running out the front door. When they both had a good look outside it as chaos. Houses, where burning and building where falling there was ash in the air and gunshots sound all around with people falling randomly having a spasm on the floor. Dib stared traumatized as Zim just kept pulling him between the chaos.  
"Zim what's goin- " "SHUT UP and keep running!" Zim yelled back at him as he gripped onto Dib's hand finding it easier to hold than dibs THICK arm. Dib did as he was told and kept running until both of them arrived in the woods seeing Gaz already in front of them.  
"Zim where are we going!!" " just keep running!!" Zim said as they both started to see a small iron hatch peeking from the ground with gaz standing next to it waiting..


	2. Chapter 2 BUNKERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and zim decide to explore a bit of the bunker and slowly find out clues of where they are currently. Dib gets worried about his dad and where he is now since he didnt come with them. Zim tells dib about what his dad told him before everything whent to shit.  
> BEARLY ANY GAZ

Zim quickly pulled Gaz and Dib near the entrance and typed in the code that Membrane told him. In one quick movement, he pulled both of them into the dark bunker and closed it immediately when they were all inside. Zim and Dib were catching their breaths as they stood in what looked like a big room. On each side of the room, there where multiple glass doors that you could almost see-through. Zim walked through the one on the left, pulling Dib along with him.   
Zim entered the room along with Dib, and there where several monitors but a big screen in the middle.  
"Dib helps me start the generator, we need light in here and start power," He said, pressing a few buttons until the screen in the middle turned blue, showing some texts and pop up screens. Zim pulled Dib over and sat him down on the chair.  
" Dib, your dad said you know how to 'fix' this so..." Zim looked away, embarrassed because he didn't understand human-technology altho being stuck on earth, for now, a log while. Dib just typed in a few words and clicked the keyboard's 'enter' button. Almost, immediately all the light's started to turn on, lighting up all the rooms. Zim gently ruffled Dib's hair. Dib laughed a bit and stood up.  
"Common, let's go check this place out," Dib said, excitedly walked out and started exploring. Zim just stood in the room, looking at the screen seeing multiple folders. Hesitantly he started opening a few of them, knowing he will have time later to open most of them. His eyes widen when he saw a folder labeled ' bunkers.'

Dib was looking around the bunker and found what looked like a bedroom, it had white walls and two beds on the sides of the room. He walked over and sat on one of the bed's it was surprisingly squishy and comfortable. He smiled and put his head down on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling, still trying to figure out what happened outside. Where is his dad, and why didn't his dad come with them. Currently, Dib was in his little world, so he didn't notice the Irken crawling toward him until...

" DIB-SHIT," Zim yelled loud enough that Dib fell off the bed with a thud, accidentally hitting his head on the floor. "Dib-stink, you should stop hitting your head, or else it will get bigger than it already is," Zim said with a light chuckle as he was looming over him.   
"yeah, yeah supper funny," He said as he stood up and rubbed his forehead. Zim smiled, and then he had a sad smiled   
"Dib in the computer room, there are other files, and they are all about this place, some have memories of you guys as children, and others I will have to check out later. But there is a file, and apparently, this place was built for any disaster." Zim said and pulled out what looked like a cellular device. Dib took it and unlocked it. It had instructions and a map of the world, showing that there are a lot more bunkers than the only one that they are in. Dib stared at the screen and then back at Zim.  
"Does this mean that there is some sort-of disaster outside?"  
"Yes. But I'm not sure wha-"  
Before Zim could finish his sentence, Dib had run past him and stumbled up the stairs. Gaz stood up from the floor and looked at Dib  
"Where are you going?"  
"To save Dad!" Dib said about to open the door but Zim being behind, tackles him to the wall  
"DIB STOP! Your dad gave me one job, and that's to keep you, and Gaz safe!" Zim said, pinning Dib onto the wall.  
"Zim let me go!" He said starting to struggle but after a while, he started giving up. Zim 'hugged' Dib tightly and carried him into the other room sitting hid down on the chair   
"Dib you need to understand that your Dad asked Zim to be somewhat of a guard for you" Zim sat across from him and started to tell Dib everything Membrane told him when he was in the other room...  
( I'm sorry if the update is really late but I'm going to try to upload every 2 weeks!! Also, tell me if you guys like it and I would also like some criticism)


End file.
